


Date Night

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert have a double date with Victoria and Adam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DirtyLilGreaseMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/gifts).



"You two busy tonight?"  
Robert sat back; his hand still running slowly up and down Aaron's back,  
"Don't think so, why?"  
Victoria leant forward; resting her arms on the table,  
"Well I was thinking of doing something, the four of us."  
Aaron took a sip of his beer,  
"Something like what?"  
Victoria shrugged,  
"Dunno, something fun."  
Adam walked over from the bar and placed a glass of orange juice in front of Victoria before sitting down beside her,  
"When you say something fun...?"  
Vic smiled,  
"Bowling."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Bowling?"  
She nodded,  
"Yeah, it'll be fun, the four of us, bowling, arcade, eating ridiculous deep fried stuff. Come on!"  
Robert laughed,  
"You want a double date to a bowling alley? I'm sorry are we fourt-"  
Aaron clamped his hand over Robert's mouth,  
"Sounds awesome-ugh Robert!"  
He pulled his hand away and wiped it on Robert's sleeve,  
"You're disgusting."  
He wiped his mouth,  
"Don't cover my mouth then."  
"Don't drool on me. You animal."  
Victoria rolled her eyes,  
"See this is why you two need to go out for a fun night."  
Robert looked at her,  
"Uh excuse me? We have fun all the time. I'll have you know we had great fun this morning."  
He picked up his pint,  
"Three times in fact."  
Aaron snorted into his beer; making Adam laugh as Victoria grimaced,  
"You're my brother. That's disgusting."  
Robert grinned,  
"It's a beautiful natural thing Vic."  
Aaron sniggered,  
"Not the way we did it."  
The three of them looked at Aaron in surprise,  
"Ohhh Aaron coming in with the jokes!"  
Aaron frowned at Adam,  
"I'm funny."  
Adam snorted,  
"Yeah right, mate. You keep telling yourself that."  
Robert grinned and leant over,  
"You're definitely funnier than him."  
Aaron scoffed and looked at Robert,  
"Obviously."  
Robert smirked and kissed him quickly before looking back at Vic,  
"What time? Tonight?"  
Vic smiled,  
"I booked a lane for half six."  
Robert frowned,  
"You already booked it? What if we'd said no?"  
She shrugged,  
"Then I woulda blackmailed you into saying yes."  
Robert shook his head,  
"Unbelievable."  
Victoria smiled sweetly,  
"Love you big brother."  
"Hmmm."  
She reached over and pushed his arm,  
"Oi."  
He reached across and gripped her chin; shaking her head as he put on a baby voice,  
"Wuv you too baby sister."  
She smacked his hand away and grinned at them as they carried on chatting over their drinks.

"You ever think about how gross bowling shoes are?"  
Aaron tied his and frowned,  
"Can't say I've overly thought about it. Suck it up."  
Robert elbowed him and laughed,  
"Come on. I got three people to beat."  
"Yeah right."  
They walked over to where Victoria was typing their names into the machine and sat down,  
"Where's Adam?"  
"He's getting us some drinks."  
Aaron nodded and rolled his sleeves up before walking over to the bowling balls and finding one. Robert took his jacket off and starting rolling his own sleeves up; stopping when he felt the eyes on him,  
"What?"  
Victoria was watching him; chin in her hand and a smile on her face,  
"You. You two...you're so sweet."  
Robert walked over and pushed his entire hand into her face,  
"Shut it."  
Victoria laughed as he walked past her and over to Aaron,  
"Found you a ball."  
Aaron turned and presented him with a pink glittery bowling ball. Robert raised an eyebrow before taking it,  
"Aww I love it."  
"Suits you."  
Robert pinched Aaron's side and carried the ball back to Victoria as Adam placed the jug of beer down,  
"Aaron said you'd need this, Adam. Something about tiny feminine hands?"  
Adam looked over at Aaron, who was cackling loudly,  
"Yeah yeah, very funny mate."  
He took the ball from Robert and put it on the rack before turning to Victoria,  
"Who's up first, babe?"  
"Me. Obviously."  
Aaron walked over and handed a ball to Robert before placing his own on the rack and sitting down to watch Victoria take her turn.

Robert knocked down the last three pins and walked back to the row of seats; high fiving Aaron before sitting down beside him,  
"Nicely done."  
Robert cracked his knuckles,  
"Well what can I say? I have great ball skills."  
Aaron laughed loudly and reached for his beer,  
"See them?"  
Adam looked round at the two men as they leant in toward each other and laughed together,  
"Yeah, gross innit?"  
Victoria elbowed him,  
"They're so happy. Aren't you happy for Aaron? After everything he's gone through?"  
Adam put his arm around Victoria's shoulder and kissed her head,  
"Course I am. Now watch me destroy his score."  
Victoria laughed,  
"Go on babe."  
Adam walked up to the line and threw the ball; taking down every pin and turning around with his hands in the air,  
"That's how it's done."  
Victoria whooped and Aaron rolled his eyes. Robert leant over,  
"Wipe that smug look off his face and I'll do whatever you want."  
Aaron looked at him and stood up; pulling a face at Adam and grabbing his own ball. He glanced back at Robert who winked at him and looked at the pins down the lane. He walked up to the line and threw the ball; sending it spinning down the way and taking out every pin. He turned back to them and laughed,  
"Actually, that's...how it's done."  
Adam pulled a face at him and drained his glass,  
"Oi, show off. Go get us another round."  
Aaron frowned,  
"What? Your legs don't work?"  
Robert smirked and stood up,  
"Same again?"  
He headed to the bar as Aaron sat down and grabbed his phone; he looked around to see the girls playing next to them watching Robert at the bar, as they'd been doing all night. He glanced over to Robert who was talking to the bar man and smirked before getting up and walking over to him,  
"Alright?"  
Robert smiled at the bar man as he got his change and looked at Aaron,  
"Yeah, actually quite fun."  
Aaron nodded and glanced over at the girls who were still watching Robert. He turned and leant against the bar,  
"You've uh...you've got some admirers."  
Robert frowned,  
"You what? Cheers."  
He took the jug of beer and passed the pack of crisps he'd got for Aaron over. Aaron jerked his head toward the girls,  
"They've been watching you all night. Reckon they think they're in with a chance."  
Robert glanced over and scoffed,  
"Yeah right."  
Aaron shrugged and popped a crisp into his mouth before offering them to Robert,  
"Just saying..."  
Robert smirked,  
"Only got my eye on one person."  
"The redhead?"  
Robert laughed,  
"Come on."  
They returned to the others and put the drink down,  
"Your turn Rob."  
Robert wiped his hands and picked his ball up; heading to the line and throwing it. He turned around and grinned as he got a strike,  
"Good job."  
He grabbed Aaron by the front of his hoodie and pulled him in; pressing a kiss to his lips,  
"Thanks."  
Aaron's cheeks burned slightly and he smiled; glancing over to the girls, who were looking at each other in horror and let out a laugh,  
"Alright. Show off."  
Robert grinned and walked over to grab his beer,  
"You two are gross."  
Robert covered Victoria's eyes with his hand,  
"Silence."  
She laughed and pulled Robert's head down to whisper in his ear,  
"I'm really happy for you."  
He smirked,  
"Me too."  
He pressed a kiss to her cheek and stood up straight; one hand still on her shoulder as he watched Adam take his turn.

Aaron waited for the man to leave before leaning against the sink,  
"You didn't have to do that you know?"  
Robert frowned,  
"I've drunk quite a lot Aaron; I think you'll find I did have to actually."  
Aaron couldn't help the smirk and he hit Robert's arm,  
"I'm talking about the kiss. In front of them girls."  
Robert dried his hands,  
"You didn't want me to?"  
He pulled Aaron close,  
"Because I gotta tell you...it's been hard work not to kiss you all night."  
Aaron pushed his hands up Robert's arms,  
"That so?"  
Robert nodded and pressed a kiss to his jaw,  
"So hard."  
He gripped the man's hips and pressed a kiss to his neck,  
"But if you don't want me to..."  
He pulled away,  
"That's cool."  
Aaron grabbed his arm and pulled him in; kissing him hard then pulling back,  
"Just don't do it again."  
Robert smirked and pulled Aaron into a cubicle,  
"Bowling alley toilet? So classy."  
Robert pushed him against the wall and kissed him again. Aaron moaned and pushed him back,  
"Steady on."  
Robert immediately moved to cup him and Aaron laughed,  
"I'm not doing that here."  
He kissed him again,  
"Just hold off. I'll make it worth your while."  
Robert groaned and pressed their heads together,  
"Tease.”  
Aaron smirked and tilted his head to kiss him again,  
"Let's go put some balls in some holes."  
Robert stepped back and clutched his chest,  
"He quotes Deadpool to me. It must be love."  
Aaron laughed and opened the cubicle door,  
"Whatever you say, mate."  
He headed out; a laughing Robert following close behind.

"Oh my god. I know I shouldn't like this, being a chef, but oh my god this is delicious."  
Victoria took another bite of her burger and smiled. Robert shook his head and picked up his own; taking a bite and moaning,  
"Oh my god. I can feel my arteries clogging."  
Aaron laughed and popped a chip into his mouth,  
"So..."  
Victoria wiped his hands on a napkin,  
"We gonna make this a regular thing?"  
Robert swallowed and reached for his drink as he glanced at Aaron as he answered,  
"What? Bowling?"  
Victoria cocked her head,  
"No. Idiot. I mean this. Us lot going out together."  
Robert slung his arm over Aaron's shoulders,  
"Dunno. Can you pick something more grownup next time?"  
Adam smirked,  
"He's just bitter cos he lost."  
"I didn't lose."  
"You didn't win."  
Aaron looked at Robert and cupped his chin,  
"You're my winner."  
Robert frowned,  
"How much've you drunk?"  
Aaron grinned and leant against his arm for a moment before sitting straight and returning to his food. Robert smiled and shook his head; leaning over and kissing Aaron's head.  
"Finish up here and do the arcade yeah?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Sure."  
They fell into small chat as they finished their food and then headed over to the arcade. Adam and Aaron immediately found the air hockey table and set up a game as Robert and Victoria walked over to the penny slots,  
"Hey? Remember when you spent like ten quid on this when we went on holiday? You were like...8? And no one realised that you'd spent so much. Dad was well mad."  
Victoria grinned,  
"Kind of...won't do that today."  
"If it's Adams money, you go nuts."  
He glanced up when he heard Aaron's laugh and smiled. Victoria nudged him,  
"He's so happy. Really."  
"Yeah well...after the trial-"  
Victoria sighed,  
"It's not the trial Rob, it was you. All you."  
Robert shrugged and fiddled with the side of the machine,  
"Nah..."  
Victoria rubbed his arm and looked around before gasping,  
"Come on. Mario Kart. You and me."  
Robert laughed and followed her over; climbing into the seat and shifting as she climbed into the one beside him,  
"I'm gonna kick your arse at this."  
Robert laughed,  
"Yeah yeah. Bring it on Princess Peach."  
She glanced over at him and smirked,  
"You asked for it...Luigi."  
"Pfft, Mario. Please."  
Victoria laughed again; shifting in the seat as the game started up.

By the time Aaron and Adam walked over to them, Victoria had won two races and was becoming far too smug for Robert's liking. He looked up at Aaron and grinned,  
"Did you win?"  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Course I did."  
Robert grinned up at him,  
"That's my boy."  
Aaron rubbed Robert's neck,  
"There's a zombie game over there. Fancy taking me on?"  
Robert nodded and climbed from the chair,  
"Lead the way."  
Adam took his place and sat beside Victoria,  
"Aaron's in a good mood."  
Adam put his arm around her,  
"Yeah he's on good form tonight."  
Vic watched the two men as they laughed while shooting the fake guns at the screen,  
"They're happy."  
Adam looked over,  
"Yeah."  
He looked back at Victoria,  
"Not as happy as us."  
Victoria rolled her eyes and kissed him before turning back to the screen,  
"Right. Another game."  
Adam sighed and settled in the chair as the game started up again.

"Cab'll just be a few minutes."  
Aaron shivered slightly and didn't argue when Robert wrapped his arms around him; kissing the back of his neck before resting his head on his shoulder,  
"We headed back to yours or the pub?"  
Robert smirked,  
"Oh it's 'we' now is it?"  
Aaron smirked,  
"Gotta finish what was started in that cubicle ain't I?"  
Robert kissed his neck,  
"I bloody love you Aaron."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"Don't blame you."  
Robert laughed and looked over at Victoria and Adam who were staring in each other's eyes and sharing the odd kiss,  
"Ugh...pub. Definitely."  
Aaron ran his hands over Robert's,  
"Don't fancy another night of hearing them then?"  
"Noise cancelling headphones are a godsend."  
Aaron smirked and turned his head slightly,  
"You need a new place to live."  
"I'm looking. Just haven't found the right one yet."  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"Not found a cool enough place?"  
Robert kissed his shoulder,  
"Well...I need to be close to the village because you'll need to be at the yard and the pub, for your mam. Then I need two bedrooms in case anyone needs to crash, plus all your crap-"  
"Oh I'm moving in am I?"  
"Well yeah. I'm not gonna get a place and not factor you in am I?"  
Aaron kissed his cheek and looked out at the road again,  
"Cabs here."  
Robert kissed his neck again and stood straight; unable to stop the grin as he climbed into the car beside Aaron.

"Anyone ever tell you, you're absolutely gorgeous?"  
Aaron scoffed,  
"And you say I drank a lot tonight."  
Robert smirked and dragged his thumb over Aaron's bottom lip, red and swollen from their kisses and bites.  
"I'm serious...the way you are...the things you do...you're the most gorgeous sight I've ever seen."  
Aaron scrunched his nose and Robert grinned,  
"Too much?"  
Aaron folded an arm under his head,  
"Just a tad."  
Robert smiled and buried his face in the crook of Aaron's neck before turning so he could lie against him,  
"Can't help it."  
Aaron smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Robert's head. They fell silent for a few moments; watching the shadows on the ceiling until Robert spoke up,  
"You had fun tonight didn't you?"  
Aaron ran his fingers over Robert's back,  
"Which part?"  
Robert moved his head and bit down on Aaron's chest,  
"Ow!"  
Robert kissed the spot and looked up,  
"The double date."  
"Ohh...not the sex then?"  
He said it with a smirk and Robert settled back down. Resting his chin against his chest and looking up at him. Aaron smirked and pushed his hand through Robert's hair,  
"You're staring again Rob."  
Robert lifted himself; propping himself up and looking down at Aaron,  
"Are you happy?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"You what?"  
Robert smiled gently,  
"Are you...happy?"  
"Course. Why?"  
Robert bit his lip for a moment,  
"Because I'm happier than I ever remember being and it's all down to you."  
Aaron pulled him down and rolled them over,  
"Soppy git."  
Robert laughed and wrapped his legs around Aaron's waist,  
"Love me though don't ya?"  
Aaron scrunched his face up,  
"Hmmmm."  
"Are you trying to fart or something?"  
Aaron burst out laughing and collapsed against him,  
"Did I just ruin a romantic moment?"  
Aaron propped himself up again,  
"Always."  
He smiled at Robert,  
"Guess it's a good thing I kinda like you."  
"You do?"  
Aaron nodded and leant down to kiss him,  
"Mmm...That’s handy...cos I told Vic we'd do the cinema with her and Adam tomorrow."  
Aaron pulled away and groaned before pushing his head into Robert's neck then sighing and propping himself up again,  
"Just the cinema?"  
"I'll even sneak a few kisses in the back row."  
"So romantic."  
Robert grinned at him and pulled him down for another kiss; sinking into the pillows so they could begin round two.


End file.
